Tearing Me Down
by MrRayney
Summary: (Traduccion) Durante toda su vida, Raven ha vivido escondida detrás de un muro emocional, una defensa para protegerse a si misma de los demás, inclusive del calor y la amistad que se le ha ofrecido ¿Que pasa cuando alguien trata de atravesar y romper aquellas defensas? ¿Podrá hacerle frente o va a terminar destruyendo su propia cordura?
1. In the Flesh?

Nota de MrRayney: Muy bien chicos se que estoy trabajando en la traducción de La Bestia Solitaria, pero este ha sido un fic que desde hace mucho tiempo he querido traducir, los capítulos no son muy largos por lo que lo actualizare dependiendo del numero de comentarios que me lleguen, por lo menos quisiera cinco comentarios, sera actualizado pero eso depende del numero de personas que quieren que lo continúe traduciendo, originalmente este era un song-fic pero sabiendo que escribir las canciones están prohibidas tuve que eliminarlas.

Nota de Kaiju Moth: Esta es un Song-fic, yo nunca he hecho ninguno pero quería probar haciendo este, esta historia está basada en "The Wall" una ópera rock de la banda Pink Floyd. La historia se centra en Pink quien ha construido un muro emocional en torno a si misma para protegerse ¿Les suena conocida?

Esta historia va a ser sobre todo una serie de One-Shot hasta el último capítulo.

**Los personajes y la serie de los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, al igual que las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall".**

**La adaptación de esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a la autora Kaiju Moth yo solo me encargo de la traduccion.**

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

**Capítulo 1: In the Flesh?**

¿Quién soy yo? ¿De verdad quieren saberlo? Muy bien se los diré, pero debo advertirles que mi historia no es feliz. Déjenme decirles que algunas personas han tenido el lujo de ser normales por lo menos durante una parte de sus vidas…yo no he sido tan afortunada de tener ese privilegio.

En primer lugar permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Rachel Roth, pero ustedes pueden que me conozcan más por el nombre de "Raven". Yo soy una de los miembros del grupo de héroes adolecentes conocido como los Jóvenes Titanes y hacemos toda esa clase de cosas estereotípicas de los héroes. Ya saben, tener superpoderes, patearle el trasero a los chicos malos y luchamos entre nosotros por el ultimo pedazo de pizza. Realmente no soy a la que llamen una "niña feliz", sin embargo a pesar de que pase años como una luchadora contra el crimen, llegue a pensar en mi misma como el ser más malvado del plante. ¿Extraño no? Ser la hija de un demonio que destruiría al mundo afecta tu mente demasiado. Incluso después de su muerte, seguí obsesionada con mi propia naturaleza. Pero me estoy adelantando.

No es exactamente lo que esperabas oír ¿Verdad? Bueno como ya he dicho, mi vida estaba lejos de ser todo sobre sol, arco iris y mariposas. Sin embargo, esta historia no trata solo de mí. También se trata de un chico, para describirlo mejor, un muchacho flaco con la piel verde y orejas puntiagudas. Admito que desde el momento que lo conocí no esperaba muchas cosas sobre él, pero ese chico termino enseñándome más que cualquiera de mis profesores durante mi vida en Azarath.

Pero en primer lugar, creo que lo mejor será que sepan un poco sobre mí. Tengan cuidado sin embargo, lo que están a punto de presenciar, será algo que no les agradara. Detrás de mí frio y duro exterior, se encuentra una persona completamente diferente. A ustedes puede que no les guste lo que verán desde un principio…pero bueno, no digan que no se los advertí.

Así que luces, cámara, acción y que comience el show.

* * *

Por cierto, todos los títulos de la historia son los títulos de las canciones del álbum.


	2. The Thin Ice

_**61 Visitas, 5 Comentarios, 1 favorito, 3 Followers**_

Nota de MrRayney: Lo prometido es deuda cinco comentarios y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, recuerden chicos mientras más comentarios reciba más rápido vendrán las actualizaciones, se que es una forma fea de extorción, pero a veces los escritores tenemos que tomar medidas para saber si ustedes están disfrutando de esta historia y no estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Nota de Kaiju Moth: Un poco de información sobre este fic: "The Wall" cuenta con 26 canciones, por lo que esta historia estará conformada por 26 capítulos, sé que suenan a muchos capítulos, pero en si la mayoría serán cortos ya que este fics es más una lectura rápida.

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capitulo 02: The Thin Ice**_

Arella Roth se quedó observando el pequeño bulto azul que se encontraba en sus brazos. En él estaba envuelto una minúscula recién nacida de tan solo unas cuantas horas. Estaba completamente dormida en silencia, pero cuando había salido al mundo exterior había llorado con todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones podía ofrecer. Era un buen comienzo para la vida de la recién nacida. Con mucho cuidado, Arella alzo un poco más a la pequeña niña para acercarla un poco más y de esta forma obtener una mejor visión de ella. De alguna manera se parecía a ella, incluso tenía un par de mechones de cabello violeta creciendo en su suave cabeza, pero a diferencia de Arella la recién nacida tenía un inusual tono de piel pálida, probablemente un signo del patrimonio debido al padre de la pequeña.

Desde el momento que había comenzado la labor de parto, Arella había agonizado. No fue a causa de algún problema durante el parto, los magos Azarathianos habían hecho un estupendo trabajo disminuyendo el dolor. Arella estaba bastante preocupada por la apariencia que tendría su hija. Debido a la herencia de la pequeña, no había forma de saber cuál sería el aspecto de la pequeña. Los magos le habían dicho que no habría ningún problema y que había una gran probabilidad de que se pareciera a un humano y de hecho esa era la apariencia que tenía. De hecho, si no fuera por la piel pálida y el cabello violeta, la recién nacida se vería perfectamente normal. Pero incluso eso no era la razón principal de la angustia que recorría el cuerpo de Arella. No la razón principal de que se encontrara tan angustiada era porque sabía muy bien la clase de vida que tendría su hija.

Arella aparto la tela azul que envolvía a su hija y le planto un suave beso en la frente de la niña dormida. Se veía tan tranquila y feliz en sus brazos. Arella lucho contra el impulso de llorar mientras de nuevo recordaba el horrible futuro que se tenía deparado para su hija. Ella sabía muy bien que jamás podría estar cerca de su hija. Ella jamás podría tener una vida normal. Ella siempre viviría como una paria.

Y todo era por su culpa. Todo porque Arella había sido engañada por uno de los demonios más viles en el universo. Lo odiaba…pero Arella se odiaba más a si misma por poner tan cruel destino en las manos de su hija. Ella lo sabía muy bien, el padre de su hija siempre la cazaría con el afán de cumplir su destino. Pero mientras ella estuviera viva haría todo lo que tuviera en su poder para proteger a la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos, ella evitaría a toda costa que él se adueñara de su hija.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido con una túnica con capucha color marrón entro en la habitación y en silencio se acercó a ella. Al ver la angustia de Arella, el hombre coloco una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Esta bien la pequeña?— Pregunto el hombre.

—Si ella está bien— Un largo silencio se adueñó del lugar, poco a poco, Arella levanto la cabeza pero evitando la mirada del hombre —. ¿Qué es lo que el consejo ha decidido hacer?—

—Haremos todo lo posible— Respondió el hombre—. Vamos a entrenarla, vamos a enseñarle a cómo controlar sus poderes, tendrá el mejor entrenamiento y educación que podamos ofrecerle. Si todo va bien ella podría tener al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir—

—Gracias— Susurro Arella suavemente.

El hombre decidió darle un tiempo a solas y con paso suave salió lentamente de la habitación. Mientras se alejaba, Arella siguió observando a su hija. Todavía se encontraba dormida y estaba agradecida de ello. Los poderes de su hija pronto se manifestarían pero no por ahora.

Por ahora, Arella solo quería disfrutar de la compañía que tenía con su pequeña bebe. Por lo que sabía esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de estar a su lado. Una vez que el consejo se la llevara sería imposible saber incluso se le permitiría ser parte de su vida.

Sus pies estaban cansados, Arella se acercó a una de las sillas de la habitación y se sentó lentamente. El movimiento había provocado que la pequeña se despertase y empezara a llorar de nuevo. Arella comenzó a balancearse, le dio suaves golpes en la espalda para reconfortarla y la beso suavemente, pero en ningún momento parecía que la niña volvería a dormir otra vez. Arella no aparto la mirada ni una sola vez de la pequeña, casi con miedo a que si la descuidaba tan solo un segundo, el padre se su bebe aparecería de la nada y se la llevaría…con esto en mente recordó de nuevo que su hija jamás tendría una vida normal. Eso era algo que ella tenía que aceptar. Ni siquiera tendría una infancia. Ella tendría que crecer demasiado rápido.

Pero siempre existía la esperanza y eso era todo lo que tenía por el momento.

Ella esperaba que su hija fuera alguien fuerte. Confiaba en que no iba a terminar como ella, una persona de voluntad débil, ciega ante los horrores del mundo y descuidada. Arella esperaba que algún día su hija la perdonara por condenarla a esta vida. Tal vez algún día lo haría y tal vez un día…solo tal vez ella encontraría a alguien que la aceptara por quien era, alguien que estaría allí para limpiar sus lágrimas, alguien con quien compartir la felicidad, para abrazarla cuando estuviera triste, que la hiciera reír, alguien que estaría allí para ella…alguien que la amara profundamente sin importar que pasara.

Ella estaba tan asustada, Arella nunca hubiera soñado ni en un millón de años que su vida habría terminado de esa manera. Su futuro parecía un largo y eterno lago de hielo, uno que podría romperse en cualquier momento y la envié en picada a una fría y horrible muerte. El futuro traería tantas incertidumbres, tantas dudas…tanto miedo.

Pero ese era el futuro y por el momento Arella disfrutaría el presente, uno donde ella solo era una madre normal, donde solo tenía que preocuparse de cuidar de su hija recién nacida a quien muy en el fondo ella amaba. Arella se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco un suave beso en la frente de su pequeña y acto seguido le susurró al oído.

—Bienvenida mi pequeña Raven—

* * *

Así que… ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un comentario y háganme saber qué es lo que piensan, estoy un poco nervioso acerca de este fics, por lo que un comentario positivo siempre es de gran ayuda.


	3. Another Brick in the Wall

_****__**254 Visitas, 11 Comentarios, 4 favorito, 7 Followers**_

_**Nota de Kaiju Moth:**_ Un poco de información sobre este fic, se me ocurrió mientras estaba escuchando "The Wall" mientras estaba escribiendo un capítulo de mi otro fic "Far Away". Me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían Raven y Pink, que mi mente al instante me inspiro en escribir esta gran idea. Gracias a todos lo que han visto y comentado sobre la historia. Este capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, sin embargo creo que hice una buena escena de angustia en este capítulo.

Advertencia: Mucha tristeza por delante (Desgraciadamente gran parte de este fic está lleno de tristeza…pero es un fic de angustia después de todo).

_**No soy dueño de los Teen Titans o cualquier cosa relacionada con DC comics. Todas las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall" son propiedad de Roger Waters y Pink Floyd.**_

_**No soy dueño de la historia Tearing Me Down es propiedad de Kaiju Moth yo tan solo me encargo de traducirla.**_

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Capitulo 03: Another Brick in the Wall**_

A la pequeña edad de seis años, Raven se encontraba descansando en su habitación…sola como siempre. Nadie venía a visitarla, a excepción de sus maestros y de vez en cuando por su madre. No tenía ningún amigo. Todos los niños con los que había interactuado junto a la mayoría de los adultos, tenían miedo de acercársele. Cada vez que caminaba por las calles de Azarath, todo el mundo a su alrededor se quedaba en silencio. Ella podía escuchar a la gente susurrar a sus espaldas, escuchaba cosas como "niña demonio" o "monstruo" pero siempre fingió no darse cuenta de ello. Odiaba el desprecio que la gente le daba, pero odiaba aún más su pena. Cada vez que terminaban sus lecciones diarias, corría a su habitación lo más rápido que podía y pretendía que el cruel mundo exterior no existía. Muchas veces, la mayor parte de su día se la pasaría leyendo alguno de sus libros, aquellos objetos fueron de los pocas cosas que lograban consolarla en el mundo. Ella no tenía amigos de verdad, por lo que los libros se convirtieron en sus amigos.

¿Era malvada? Tal vez ella lo era. Todo el mundo dijo que lo era. Ella no estaba segura en que creer. Cada vez que veía como los otros niños convivían, su corazón se encogía. Cada vez que los veía riendo, gritando, jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa que ella tenía prohibido hacer, la envidia y la tristeza la invadían por dentro. Y cada vez que veía a algún niño se abrazado, besado o recibiendo el cariño de sus padres, Raven siempre estaría a punto de llorar. Arella tenía prohibido visitarla muy a menudo e incluso los encuentros que tenían no eran tan íntimos. No podía permitirse el lujo de sentir emociones, por lo que tenía que pasar su vida sin sentir algo y darse refugio a si misma del mundo para que no tenga que sentir algo. Pero todo esto era por una buena razón, sus poderes eran peligrosos e incluso una pequeña cantidad de emociones de su parte podría herir a alguien ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la risa podría matar a alguien? Pues en su caso era cierto.

Todo el tiempo deseaba ser como ellos. Si solo por un día pudiera vivir como ellos; hablar, reír, jugar con tal de olvidar su torturada existencia, ella sería la niña más feliz en Azarath. Casi todas las noches se iría a dormir, rezando que su vida pudiera cambiar, que algún milagro ocurriera y que despertaría siendo una persona completamente diferente. Pero nunca fue así, ella no era normal…ni siquiera estaba segura de que ella era una niña. Debido a la vida que tenía, ella tuvo que crecer y madurar muy rapidamente, una infancia era prácticamente un lujo que no podía permitirse.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, siempre estaba la presencia de su padre sobre ella. Después de aprender sobre su herencia demoniaca, aprendió todo sobre su padre, el hecho de que sus poderes le permitirían hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiera y que estaba profetizado que ella un día le ayudaría a destruir el mundo. Si sus poderes se salieran de control, Trigon podría utilizarla como un portal para venir al mundo y todo estaría perdido. Siempre estaba ahí, esperando, observándola, respirando sobre su cuello. A veces hablaba con ella, ya sea durante la meditación o en sus sueños. Constantemente recordándole su naturaleza demoniaca y que ella jamás sería aceptada por la sociedad. Disfrutaba ver su angustia, eso ella lo sabía muy bien. A todo lo que su padre le decía ella contestaría con un simple "Lo sé, padre" y solo tenía que esperar que se fuera. Sin embargo, ella jamás podría estar segura si era su padre con quien realmente hablaba o sus propios demonios internos.

Es por eso que ella paso todo su tiempo libre ya sea meditando o estudiando. Ya que ella no tenía amigos y su madre solo la veía con moderación, todo su tiempo libre estaba dedicado a la lectura. Sus libros se convirtieron en sus amigos…los únicos que ella tenía. No era mucho, pero era la única cosa buena que se le tenía permitido en su pobre existencia abandonada por Dios.

Cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo, Raven se levanto y se preparó para sus clases. Tenía que ir a entrenar con su actual tutor: El Maestro Zaor…oh ella como lo despreciaba y ella estaba muy segura que el desprecio era mutuo. Pero para ella no se le tenía permitido odiar y ella no tenía otra opción más que asistir a la materia que el le impartía. Así que por el momento, ella tenía que tratar con la actitud de su maestro.

Raven salió hacia las calles donde fue cegada un momento por la luz del sol, algo que ella no veía muy a menudo. Pero a ella no le importaba de todos modos ya que donde no había luz, no había gente. Una vez más, corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el edificio donde el Maestro Zaor impartía sus clases. Por suerte para ella el edificio no estaba demasiado lejos, así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a su destino. Mientras corría ignoro todas las miradas sombrías que recibía de todas las personas a su alrededor. No le importaba, ella solo quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. Mientras Raven corría miro a su alrededor fijándose en algo en la esquina de la calle, algo que la hizo detenerse. Observo y vio como dos personas estaban en un campo de hierba, era un padre y una pequeña niña de su edad, obviamente Raven dedujo que se trataría de su hija.

El hombre se arrodillo sobre su rodilla izquierda y su hija corría hacia el con una expresión alegre en el rostro con una flor en su mano derecha. La pequeña dio un pequeño salto y callo en los brazos de su padre, quien la levanto en sus brazos, la pequeña niña dio una risita de felicidad. Luego lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules y sostuvo la flor frente al rostro de su padre.

—Mira papá, te traje una flor para ti— Dijo la pequeña con una dulce voz.

El padre sonrió y suavemente tomo la flor —.Es hermosa, querida—

— ¡Te amo, papá! — Dijo la niña alegremente.

— ¡Yo también te amo! Ahora es mejor que te vayas querida o vas a llegar tarde a tus clases— Dijo el padre a su hija a quien beso en la mejilla, la puso suavemente en el piso y la pequeña se marchó con una sonrisa.

Mientras veía como la pequeña se marchaba, Raven comenzó a sentir varias de sus emociones hervir en su interior de nuevo. Otra ola de intensa envidia recorría cada una de sus venas, intento mantener el control mientras apretaba con fuerza los libros que tenía sobre ella. Pero no importaba cuando lo intentara, no podía apartar la mirada de la escena. Escucho como algo se rompió a lo lejos. Estaba comenzando a perder el control de sus poderes, Raven trato de calmarse para ponerlos bajo control, pero le era imposible pelear contra los celos que estaba sintiendo en su corazón. Finalmente Raven no podía soportarlo más, ella no quería ser alguien anormal, ella no quería que su padre fuera un demonio, ella no quería nada de eso. ¡Ella quería una vida normal! ¡Un padre normal! ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con la conciencia de que fue creada con el único propósito de traer la destrucción de la vida?

Los libros cayeron fuertemente al suelo mientras Raven corrió a gran velocidad hacia el hombre y sin previo aviso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. El hombre fue sorprendido con la guardia baja y rápidamente con fuerza intento apartarla de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?— Pregunto el hombre logrando mantener la calma. Cuando por fin logro apartarla vio de quien se trataba, Raven miro al hombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los ojos del hombre se abrieron en una mezcla de miedo y shock.

— ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, si te descubren van a…—

— ¡Por favor!— Grito Raven en forma de súplica —. Por favor, no quiero volver. No puedo soportarlo más. Por favor, dime que eres mi papa—

Raven de nuevo se acercó al hombre y hundió su cara en la túnica del hombre, no le importaba la lamentable escena que estaba protagonizando no le importaba nada en esos momentos, una vez más algo de rompió a lo lejos, seguido por el sonido de voces entrando en pánico.

— ¿Qué? Pero yo ni siquiera soy tu padre— Dijo el hombre ahora con una mirada de gran confusión.

— ¡No me importa!— Ella volvió a gritar mientras seguía sollozando sobre la túnica —Por favor, solo di que eres mi padre, eso es todo lo que quiero escuchar—

La expresión temerosa del hombre se suavizo al escuchar la desesperación de Raven, finalmente su expresión cambio a algo que pudo haber sido algo parecido a la compasión. El vacilantemente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Raven —.Yo…—

— ¡Raven!— Grito una voz no muy lejos, tanto Raven como el hombre observaron de donde provenía el grito, viniendo hacia ellos era un hombre mayor con capa y cabello gris. Raven rápidamente se apartó del hombre e intento calmarse.

— ¡Maestro Zaor!— Dijo Raven sin aliento mientras su maestro la observaba con severidad.

— ¡¿Por Azarath que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Aléjate de él! Ya es tarde para comenzar tus clases y me encuentro con este desastre ¿En que estabas pensando?—

—Lo siento, Maestro Zaor— Tartamudeo Raven —. Yo estaba…yo estaba…—

— ¡No estoy interesado en escuchar tus excusas! —Le regaño el hombre mayor —. Tu sabes muy bien que tus poderes son peligrosos, has arriesgado la vida de muchas personas inocentes, esa es una conducta inaceptable ¡Ahora agarra tus libros y prepárate para la clase!— Siguió gritando el maestro mientras señalaba todos los libros que Raven había dejado caer hace unos momentos.

Raven asintió tímidamente, ahora completamente avergonzada por todas sus acciones, agarro los libros con mucho cuidado y comenzó a caminar detrás de Zaor con cautela, mientras ignoraba las miradas severas y llenas de ira de la gente a su alrededor. Se concentró solo en sí misma, protegiéndose del cruel mundo que la rodeaba, ocultándose detrás de una lenta pared que su conciencia estaba creando.

Ella no era normal y nunca lo seria.

* * *

_**Nota de MrRayney:**_ Muy bien chicos espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este tercer capítulo, no fue fácil ya que fue algo triste traducirlo pero como dije espero les gustara, así que ¿Qué tal les pareció quisiera saber lo que piensan de esta genial historia, ya saben mientras más comenten, más rápido traeré el siguiente capítulo.


	4. The Happiest Days of Our Lives

_**586 Visitas, 20 Comentarios, 8 favorito, 9 Followers**_

Nota de MrRayney: Lo siento por la tardanza, por fin pude traducir el siguiente capitulo de este fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.

_**No soy dueño de los Teen Titans o cualquier cosa relacionada con DC comics. Todas las letras, canciones, títulos y temas relacionados con "The Wall" son propiedad de Roger Waters y Pink Floyd.**_

_**No soy dueño de la historia Tearing Me Down es propiedad de Kaiju Moth yo tan solo me encargo de traducirla.**_

* * *

_**Tearing Me Down**_

_**Chapter 04: The Happiest Days of Our Lives**_

— ¡Siéntate!— Ordeno el maestro Zaor groseramente. Raven obedeció sin discutir, después de todo ella misma se lo había buscado.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes controlar tus acciones?— Le pregunto Zaor.

—Sí, maestro Zaor— Respondió Raven sin emoción.

— ¡Entonces hazlo! Cada que ve haces cosas descuidadas como esas ¡Nos pones a todos en peligro! ¿Lo entiendes?— Pregunto el maestro con furia.

—Sí, maestro Zaor— Repitió Raven.

—Bien, ahora abre tu libro en donde lo dejamos ayer— Instruyo Zaor.

Raven saco un libro negro y lo abrió en una página en donde se mostraba una foto de alguien meditando.

—Muy bien, vamos a repasar la técnica de meditación que te he estado enseñando, a medida que tus poderes vayan aumentando, la meditación será la única forma para que no se salgan de control— Explico Zaor—. ¿Recuerdas el mantra?—

—Si— Respondió ella.

—Bien, ahora repite conmigo, Azarath—

—Azarath— Repitió Raven.

—Metrion—

—Metrion—

—Zinthos—

—Zinthos—

—Ahora repite todo a la vez ¡Y concéntrate esta vez! No seas tan descuidada como la última vez que lo intentamos— Ordeno Zaor.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Canto Raven quien cerró los ojos y se concentró, ella repitió el mantra hasta que ella sintió que comenzaba a suspenderse en el aire.

—Muy bien, ahora despeja tu mente y mantente enfocada— Instruyo Zaor.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Repitió Raven, ella pensó que lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que su trasero choco dolorosamente contra el suelo.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No estas concentrándote lo suficiente!— Grito Zaor, Raven ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse y simplemente se levantó.

— ¡Eres patética! ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? ¡Esta debe ser la vigésima vez que hemos intentado esto!— Grito Zaor, aunque en realidad esta fue la tercera vez—. ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Tú ni siquiera lo estas tratando!—

— ¡Si, si lo estoy!— Protesto Raven—. Es un ejercicio muy difícil de logar—

— ¡Muy bien, pues esfuérzate más!—Dijo Zaor infantilmente, entonces su ojo capto algo que sobresalía del libro de Raven y él lo tomo mucho antes que Raven pudiera detenerlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Pregunto Zaor mientras miraba la hoja de papel, hecho un vistazo a la página de forma rápida y luego comenzó a reír.

Las mejillas de Raven se sonrojaron y miro hacia el suelo con vergüenza e ira, ella sabía muy bien lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Poemas?— Pregunto Zaor con incredulidad—. ¿Poemas? ¿Esto es lo que haces cuando no estás aquí? ¿Escribes poemas?— En un tono exagerado comenzó a recitarlo.

—Miro a ellos, pero mira hacia otro lado. Las miradas de mil ojos despreciados perforan por mi piel…—

El rubor en las mejillas de Raven se profundizó. Sus ojos se movieron cuando ella escucho como algo comenzó a deformarse, entonces observo como Zaor arrugo la hoja de papel con una mirada de desprecio.

— ¡Basura!— Exclamo Zaor tirando el papel arrugado al suelo— Tal vez es por esto que estas tan atrasada, a partir de ahora solo concéntrate en tus lecciones en lugar de escribir estas tonterías—

Raven miro al suelo con odio —.Si, maestro Zaor— Su poesía fue una de las pocas cosas que ella disfrutaba ¿No podría incluso permitírsele algo que la hiciera feliz?

—Ahora hazlo de nuevo ¡Y esta vez hazlo bien!— Ordeno Zaor.

—Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos— Canto Raven mientras se dejó suspender en el aire una vez más.

Oh, cuanto lo detestaba.

Raven sabía muy bien que él también lo odiaba, pero ella sabía muy bien el porqué. Ella sabía que en el fondo, su maestro lo trataba tan cruelmente porque como muchas otras personas, él tenía miedo de ella. Y él tenía una muy buena razón, después de todo ella era la hija de Trigon y había heredado los poderes demoniacos de su padre.

Pero eso tampoco fue la única razón. Todo el mundo en la ciudad sabía muy bien que Zaor estaba pasando por sus propios problemas. Se había corrido el rumor en Azarath de que Zaor y su esposa estaban pasando por problemas últimamente y que su esposa no tenía problemas para golpear a su esposo. Raven había descubierto la verdad cuando Zaor había llegado un día tarde a su entrenamiento y con un moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo. Cuando ella le había preguntado qué fue lo que paso, Zaor le grito y le dijo que no era asunto de ella. Sin embargo en ese momento, uno de sus otros maestros habían entrado a la habitación y dijo por accidente que su esposa lo había golpeado la noche anterior.

Después de ese incidente, Zaor había sido incluso más malo con ella que en el pasado. Zaor se estaba desquitando con ella de todos los problemas que tenía en su hogar desde entonces. Pero a ella no le importaba demasiado. Ella siempre se rio en voz baja cuando su maestro llegaba con algún moretón por parte de su esposa.

Una pequeña y breve sonrisa se posó en su cara mientras ella seguía cantando el mantra.

Finalmente después de varias horas de entrenamiento, sus lecciones habían terminado por el día de hoy. Raven recogió sus libros y se marchó del estudio, en esos momentos el sol había desaparecido siendo sustituido por la luna y las estrellas, a ella no le importo mucho esto después de todo ella disfrutaba más estar en la oscuridad, ya que donde había oscuridad también había soledad.

Zaor mientras tanto decidió ir a casa también, se puso su capucha en la cabeza y rápidamente se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su hogar, se detuvo por un minuto. ¿Realmente quería entrar? Por otra parte, él no tenía muchas opciones. El con inquietud abrió la puerta y la cerro cuando entro.

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Grito Zaor.

Entro en la sala y entonces vio a su mujer sentada en la silla mientras le dedicaba una mirada de muerte. Ella era una mujer bastante grande. No estaba obesa, pero si tenía sobrepeso. Ella fácilmente era más pesada que él.

—Hola, querida— Dijo Zaor amablemente.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— Pregunto su esposa con un tono venenoso.

—Todo bien— Respondió Zaor con nerviosismo—. He tenido que disciplinar a uno de mis alumnos, como de costumbre—

Su esposa simplemente le sonrió —. Maravilloso, ya que pareces una persona que ama golpear a los niños, tal vez podrías responderme que es esto que tengo aquí—

Entonces su esposa saco un frasco de color marrón y los ojos de Zaor se ensancharon.

— ¿Es esto alcohol? ¿O quizás alguno de tus alumnos lo escondió en tu habitación para poder chantajearte?— Pregunto su esposa mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba lentamente hacia él.

— ¡No querida! ¡Yo puedo explicarlo!—

— ¡Cierra la boca!— Grito mientras se alzaba por encima de él—. ¡Así que esta es la razón por la que no estabas en case hace dos noches! ¡Estabas bebiendo afuera de nuevo!—

—No, quiero decir, si…tal vez un poco— Ella no parecía muy convencida con esa respuesta—. ¡Lo siento, querida! ¡Te prometo que no volverá a suceder! ¿Podrías perdonarme?—

Su esposa lo miro con desconfianza, esto hizo que Zaor comenzara a sudar.

—Está bien, te perdono— Respondió finalmente su esposa.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el jamás espero esta clase de respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Quiero decir ¿Hablas en serio?— Pregunto Zaor esperanzado.

—Por supuesto— Respondió ella. De repente lanzo con fuerza su puño conectándolo con la mandíbula de Zaor derribándolo por completo. Zaor se levantó asombrado y comenzó a masajearse su mandíbula magullada.

—Muy bien, todo está perdonado— Dijo ella con dulzura—. ¡Ahora apresúrate y prepárame la cena en este instante!—

— ¡Si, cariño!— Respondió Zaor con temor y se marchó a la cocina antes de que ella pudiera golpearlo de nuevo.

* * *

Jeje…Zaor se lo merecía ¿No lo creen?


End file.
